Somewhere Far Away
by gamekeeper
Summary: We've seen Katniss's point of view. Now, it's Rue's turn. OneShot, Rue's death. R&R!


_Okay, this is Rue's death:'( It makes me so sad that she had to die, and I hate making a story about it but I couldn't help! Sorry! Please review, and if you like this one, be sure to check out my other one's on Cato, Foxface, Clove and Thresh. Thanks! P.S sorry, I won't be posting any new story's for four days, going on holiday, yay! Ibiza, here we come!:D _

_-Erin_

I smile and whistle the four-note tune to the mockingjay's, who give a polite pause, and bolt out the tune. Katniss will know I'm safe now. I'm on my way to the point where Katniss and I agreed to meet. Her canon did not fire, and I heard the explosion from all the way over hear, so I know she's alive.

Not far off, maybe 200 metres or so away, I hear the ruffling of some leaves, footsteps.

I freeze. They were coming my way. They were loud, so it was either a Career, or Peeta, whom I have spied on various times at the stream.

My instincts tell me to run, so I follow them. I run as hard as my small legs can carry me, and thankfully I don't think he's heard or seen me.

I breathe in relief, but suddenly I am brought down to the hard ground, and I am so shocked that I don't even think of the tribute I heard moments away when I call for Katniss.

"Katniss!" I scream. "Katniss!"

I'm entangled in some sort of net, like an animal. Well, I suppose to the Careers, that's all I am, really. A weak, small animal that's in the way of them winning. But I'm more then that. I have a name, a family, friends a home.

I struggle, but it's no use. I'm trapped and my only hope is Katniss. And, she doesn't disappoint me.

"Rue!" She shouts, and I sigh out of relief and hope. "Rue! I'm coming!"

I shakily pull my hand through the mesh.

"Katniss. . ." I whimper. Overjoyed at seeing her, I was saved.

But that's when I see him. Only it's too late.

The boy from District 1 throws the spear, and it hits me directly in the chest, and it's the worst kind of pain imaginable. I scrunch up my face in pain and roll to my side, my body curved around the cruel spear. I've never felt pain like this, not when I fell out of the tree's back home, or when I've had too go hungry for days so my other siblings can eat or even when I got that burn from the fire. It was excruciatingly, immense pain.

My head feels muddled, and the pain was getting way too much. I knew I was dying, I wasn't an idiot.

But something brings me back to my senses, a voice. It was Katniss.

"Are there more? Are there more?" She shouts at me, and I muster up all of my strength to say no. She crouches beside me and holds my hand.

I have blurry black bits in my eyes, like when you put night-glasses on in broad daylight.

"You blew up the food?" I whisper, I had to know.

"Every last bit." She says.

"You have to win," I say, my voice sounding dry and hoarse.

"I'm going to. Going to win for the both of us now," She promises, and I believe her. She will, she'll have to.

A canon fires, and I'm confused thinking I'm dead already. But I realize that it's the boy from District 1's canon, and I'm flooded in relief, although I don't know why, I'm going to die anyway.

Katniss looks up, and I'm scared she'll leave me.

"Don't go." I croak out.

"Course not. Staying right here," She reassures me, and pulls my head onto her lap and plays with my hair.

Before I die, I need to listen to something. Something. . . Beautiful. I don't want to die an ugly, painful death that people will remember for being gruesome. I want them to remember my death as something more, something to fight for.

I know the end is coming now. I feel my heart slowing down; my head getting cloudier by the second, but I have one last request.

"Sing." I barley whisper it, but she catches it.

Tears roll down her face, but she gives a small cough and begins.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow,

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again It's morning, the sun will rise,

Here It's safe, and here It's warm,

And here the daisies guard you, from every harm,

And here your dreams are sweet, tomorrow brings them true,

Here is the place where I love you,

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,

A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray,

Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay,

And when again It's morning, they'll wash away,

Here It's safe, and here It's warm,

And here the daisies guard, you from every harm,

And here your dreams are sweet,

And tomorrow brings them true,

Here is the place where I love you."

I close my eyes, thinking of this wonderful place. Maybe, if I go to sleep, I will wake up there.

But far away, in another world, I hear the song again. Only with no words. Mockingjay's. Like Katniss' pin.

I listen for a moment, but when they stop, my mind goes blank. I can't think, move, listen.

But that's not such a bad thing. Soon, I'll be with my mother and grandparents. Soon, I'll be happy.

Soon I'll be deep in the meadow, as Katniss' song says.

I breathe my last breath, and everything falls silent. Even the mockingjay's.


End file.
